


Enter Player 2 into my life

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Rickrolled, Saxophone player Keith, Saxophone player Lance, Saxophones, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lance and Keith have a Saxophone battle on a NYC train.





	Enter Player 2 into my life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: https://youtu.be/1_9IMZcbKHQ

At a young age Lance had been attracted ro musical instruments, it was only a natural response, seeing as he was raised around music. What was odd though was he  _adored_ the saxophone, he learned to play many others, like piano, violin, trombone, etc. But by far, the saxophone was and is his favorite.

His mother was completley supportive of him studying to become a professional musician, but until then he had taken to the subways of NYC to make some pocket money, sometimes he did it  just to make people smile.

It had been a normal day so far, playing some of the classics like "Thriller" by Michael Jackson and even playing "Never gonna give you up" by Rick Astley. It was uneventful, peaceful, one could even say. He had been going through some of the basics when he had heard a small high pitched melody respond to his, it drew closer and closer, and some people who noticed began to wip out their phones, recording the encounter.

_is this really happening right now?_

He couldn't believe his eyes, a beautiful Korean male with Violet eyes had just Non-Verbally challenged him to a Saxophone battle on a NYC subway train, yep, definatley a Sunday.

The Cuban let the Korean boy lead, using lower melodies to balance out his higher ones, and at one point it had become a screaming fest, all in all it was fun.

Both out of breath the males walked off the subway together, as they got to the intersection the shorter man began to talk to him.

"Well, that was fun." His voice was smooth,  it completley fit his face, jet black hair slightly touching his shoulders, it looked like a Mullet.

"Yeah, the names Lance, by the way." His fingers moved to do finger guns, but he restrained them from moving any further and shoved them hazzardly into his pockets, face flushed. "Um, I was hoping we could do this again sometime?"

The Korean grinned broadly at him "Well, Lance, my name is Keith. And I would like to play with you again sometime as well. Here-" He took out his phone and repeated a string of numbers, which Lance registered into his phone.

"Ok then, I gotta go soon so-" Lance made a gesture pointing to his backside 

"Alright, bye, Lance" Keith said fondly, face still gleaming from lung exertion.

"Sayonara, Mullet!" He waved his hands rapidly and began running towards the exit to the station.

"I do not have a Mullet!" 

****

* * *

 

**Mullet ♡**

\-----------------           

786-234-1154

\----------------- 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
